Lies and Deception
by littleliongirl2001
Summary: A single girl, one who strives to kill, is sent to the famous Fairy tail guild to exterminate her new targets; the Dragon Slayers. How will a killer be able to earn their trust, especially the dragons? Will the teenage chain mage succeed? What if the guild finds out? How will they react? Read and find out.


**Hey Guys! This is my first Fan Fiction! Sorry if it sucks! It's a pretty short first chapter, but I plan on making them a little bit longer! Well, I hope you like it!**

**Blazing Silver Angel made the summary XD  
**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

**Corey Ash  
**

**Normal POV**

A girl with fiery red hair sat there in her room, well, more like cell. She was imprisoned for as long as she could remember. Her dark, forest green eyes trailed across her room, trying to make sense of it all.

It's what her mind always seemed to mull over.

_Why am I here? Why me? Do I deserve this?_

No matter how many times the red head asked herself those questions, she just couldn't find the answer. How could she? If you were in her shoes, you'd understand why.

The teen stood up gracefully and walked over to the window, looking across the shadowed hall. The girl had the same routine just about everyday, but something was different about today.

A man walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her window. He had a dark mask over his face, not allowing any living being to see it. He looked well built, but it could all be an illusion considering all the heavy armor he wore.

"Miss Corey Ash, I have a job for you," he said gruffly. The male narrowed his devilish eyes and the spunky girl returned the stare.

"Who do you want me to kill now?" Corey asked casually, use to the question she constantly asked.

"Dragon Slayers. Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, to be exact," he demanded with a tone that left no room for argument. The girl opened her mouth in protest, but snapped it shut when no words came out. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Corey shrugged her shoulders and smiled like the devil himself. "You want me to basically charge into Fairy Tail-one of the strongest guilds in Fiore-and kill their Dragon Slayers? You're playing with fire here. I don't think you realize how strong they are?! It's like you're asking me to die!" she shouted. She's heard of Fairy Tail, she knows they are the strongest guild in Fiore. Everyone knew. The destructive guild was known everywhere.

"They won't kill you," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah?! How the fuck do you know that?" Corey questioned in disbelief, adding a roll to her forested green eyes.

"Get them to trust you. I mean, you do know one of them."

"…Yeah. I do."

"That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"Actually, you're asking me to kill a very good friend of mine. So, yeah. That _is_ a problem. It's a pretty damn big problem too," She snapped.

"Too bad. You'll do it. You're the strongest weapon I have."

The red haired Mage bristled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Great! So I've down-graded to a fuckin' weapon," Corey snapped, getting very pissed off.

**Corey's POV**

**XXX**

I walked casually down the busy street of Magnolia. I pulled up the sleeves to my bronze leather jacket and pushed my white rimmed sunglass up my nose. Checking to make sure my laces were tied tight and good on my high top black sneakers, I tied up my long, brushed red hair into a very neat pony tail. I wore black ripped jean shorts, a chain hanging from the front left pocket to the back right pocket. Three chain bracelets hung from my wrist and chain earrings adorned my ears.

I could see I was attracting some attention because of my appearance. My style was a little different compared to those in Magnolia.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you happen to know where the Fairy Tail guild is?" I asked a nearby man selling hotdogs.

"Hotdog?" The plump man asked, not answering my question.

"Ugh. Sure, why not?" I said. He told me where to find the Fairy Tail guild as he made my hotdog and I handed him the amount of jewels, walking towards the directed area with my new steaming hotdog. I gobbled down the food quickly as I walked down the bustling cobblestone street.

I soon came to a run-down building with chickens in the front and surrounded by gnarly oak trees. I walked up to the giant wooden doors and opened them up, taking a single step inside and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Tch. Uh. Wow, ok. I wasn't expecting to gather everyone's attention," I teased, looking around the guild hall.

"Gihihi. Corey Ash. Never thought I'd see you in a guild," A deep and familiar voice chuckled.

I turned my head to see a tall, built, pierced guy. He had long spiky black hair that reached his waist and crimson eyes. It took me a second to realize who he was, after all he looked different when we were younger. He had less piercings and less hair.

"Gajeel Redfox. Nice to see ya again, man," I said to the man I was once close to.

"How's the old bastard?" He asked.

"Dead as a door nail. Couldn't handle my awesomeness, ya know? So how's the never-changing scraps of metal?" I asked, changing the subject from me to him.

"Turned his scraps in." He answered.

I shrugged and looked around the room again.

A heartbeat later a beautiful, snow white haired girl in a pink dress walked up to me. "Are here to join Fairy Tail?" She asked in an angelic voice. I nodded my head and she led me up some stairs and knocked on a wooden door.

"Master. We have a guest." She said politely.

The door opened and I looked straight a head, expecting to see a tall, intimidating, middle-aged man. Instead, he was a really short, cute, and an old man. "Who might this be?" He asked, motioning for me to come inside his office and take a seat.

I sat in one of the two comfortable chairs. "I'm Corey Ash, and I would like to join this guild." I stated formally. His eyebrows went up and his expression was telling me to tell him more about myself. "Uh… I'm 17 years old. I… uh… I'm a chain mage." I informed, stuttering a little.

He nodded his balding head and smiled the sweetest smile I have ever seen. He reminded me of my papa, his wrinkly face and sweet droopy eyes. "I'm Master Makarov, but you can just call me Gramps. Welcome to Fairy Tail, my brat." He said with an old chuckle.

I opened my mouth, but closed when no words came to mind. Did I just get accepted to Fairy Tail, I thought it would be much harder than this.

"Why are you still in my office, brat?" He asked teasingly.

"I don't know. I didn't really think I'd get this far…" I answered honestly. He laughed and motioned the angle girl over.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" she asked, holding up a stamp.

"I would like it to be black, and right in between my shoulder blades, please and thank you." I answered, taking off my jacket. She stamped it between my shoulder blades, like I said.

I headed out the office doors and stopped at the top when the two giant wooden doors swung open and a pink haired boy, followed by a red head wearing armor, a blonde chick, and a shirtless boy. "I heard there was a new person!" Pinky yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Fuck off, Natsu." Gajeel grumbled.

"What did you say, Gajeel?!" Pinky asked loudly.

"I SAID, FUCK OFF NATSU!" He shouted.

"Wtf is that supposed to mean?" Pinky asked, actually confused.

I walked down the stairs and took a seat in the corner of the guild hall. The room soon erupted into fights, chairs started flying through the room at high speed. I ducked just as a chair hit the wall directly behind me.

When I looked back up, the shirtless boy (who was now wearing a shirt) and the blonde chick sat in from to me.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked.

"Gray be a little bit nicer, will you?! Sorry about him. I'm Lucy, and thats Gray." The blonde chick, known as Lucy, introduced.

"It's cool. I'm Corey." I stated.

"Isn't that a boy name?" Gray asked.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him with a challenging glare.

"What kind of mage are you?" Lucy, the blonde, asked. She was a little to bubbly for my liking, she seemed pretty nice though.

"I'm a chain mage." I answered.

"That's so cool! I've never really met a chain mage before! I'm a celestial wizard!" She cheered.

"What are you?" I asked the bastard they called Gray.

"Ice make." he answered, a little challenge hidden in his voice.

"Isn't that magic for girls." I asked, getting back him for saying my name was a boys name.

He narrowed his eyes and I returned the stare. The tension between us spiking off the charts.

Lucy looked at our sudden hatred for each other and sweat dropped. "Uhh… Corey do you have a place to stay?" She asked a little hesitant.

I turned my attention away from the ice make mage and to the blonde celestial wizard. "Well… not exactly." I answered, honestly.

"You could stay at Fairy Hills, then! It's where most of the girls of Fairy Tail stay!" She cheered.

"Thats cool. Do you stay there?" I asked, curiously.

She shook her head, her blonde locks swishing. "I have my own place, but I could take you there if you like!" She said, her bubbliness starting to creep me out.

"Uh, sure. That would be helpful," I said.

She full on shoved Gray out of the booth as she slid out. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me past all the ruckus and out the doors.

"I'm still sorry about Gray. He can be… well…" she started but I interrupted, "…a dick? Yeah. I noticed."

After a few minutes of chatting it up about useless topics with the chatty blonde, a large hotel like building came into view. "Welcome to Fairy Hills!" She cheered, clapping her hands.


End file.
